The present invention relates to footwear, and more particularly to footwear having improved traction for use on icy or slippery surfaces.
An outsole of a shoe is designed to provide certain functionality. It provides a stable platform for the wearer's foot, and underfoot protection. An outsole also provides traction between the shoe and an underfoot surface to enable the wearer to propel, brake and change direction on the surface. Outsoles typically are durable and resist wear abrasion in order to provide the user with a reasonable outsole life. Many sport shoe outsoles are made from rubber which is resilient and has a relatively high coefficient of friction on dry surfaces. Other outsoles are made of polyurethane plastic, which is slightly harder, yet provides increased wear resistance. Outsoles of this kind, however, can lack traction on certain types of surfaces.
A variety of outdoor activities involve navigating over icy terrain or frozen bodies of water, which can present difficulties where footwear does not have sufficient traction. The technical performance of footwear for such activities is largely dependent on the outsole of the footwear. Accordingly, hiking and sport shoes often worn during such outdoor activities are designed for wear on slippery surfaces such as wet ground, snow, or ice and typically have soles made of hard, heavy, waterproof material, such as rubber or plastic. The outsoles for such shoes and boots often include ground engaging elements such as treads and/or spikes which provide certain ground-engaging characteristics that improve traction on slippery surfaces. Some of these features, however, can cause the sole to become more rigid and less flexible. Other footwear soles can include siping, which can improve traction on flat, wet surfaces, such as a boat deck or dock, but usually does not significantly enhance traction on uneven surfaces such as rocks, uneven surfaces, or ice.
Accordingly, there remains room for improvement in the area of footwear to provide high traction for traversing wet, slippery, and/or icy terrain or other surfaces while providing good wear resistance.